A Tendency To Be Human
by Pan-chan13
Summary: After the merging of their worlds, the spirits have enslaved humankind. While performing her regular duties in the bathhouse, Chihiro encounters her past and possibly her future. And his name is Kohaku.


**A Tendency To Be Human**

By: Pan-chan13

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Author's Notes: A quick writing session to get the creative juices flowing. Based on the wonderful work "Spirited Away" by Miyazaki and Ghibli Studios. Enjoy!

* * *

We were born human.

This state of being was never a choice nor a request.

We did not pray or beg our creator for our minds and bodies.

We merely received unknowingly.

Why, then, are we to be punished as if we are at fault for being, for existing, for living?

If this can be called living.

"What are you staring off for? You've got a job to do!" The frog spirit's gruff voice pulled Chihiro from her hazy thoughts and she managed to bow her head in apology to the three foot tall animal dressed in a fine blue, silk robe and continue walking. This was opposed to giving in to the temptation of opening her mouth in defiance as she did in her teenage years. Those days earned her a scarce plate at dinner, shifts that coincided with her sleeping hours, and sometimes hours in isolation, depending on the mood of the supervising spirit. This one was in a particularly sour mood.

Chihiro readjusted her arms, wrapped around a large wooden bucket of a crystal colored bath salts. It felt like an anchor pulling her down by the foot to the sea floor of reality. Momentarily she felt herself drowning in futility and almost scowled if it were not for the fact that her expressions also had to be controlled lest she desired punishment.

Even if she were to sink, she would do so trying to swim back to the surface.

The smooth marble floors were cool to the touch on her bare feet. It was summer so spells drifted over and within the hard material to regulate the temperature for the comfort of the customers. When winter came, it would instead feel as if a warm fire were nearby. This was the nature of the bathhouse. Every aspect was designed and every worker was trained to cater to those who compensated the greedy owner with currency.

Working in a bath house was not the worst of spiritual servitude sentences. For one it was indoors. Humans assigned to the fields were said to suffer from intense burning during the summers and were forced to endure the winter nights. And because humans were not necessarily ugly to the higher spirits, beautiful men and women also found themselves in places offering companionship to customers. Chihiro felt like throwing up at the thought.

As the young woman approached her destination a tall mirror appeared out of thin air in front of her. She checked her appearance as per the protocol. Her long auburn hair was braided from the top of her head down her back. Small pieces stuck out here and there despite the holding gel she had used that morning. It was one of the aspects of being human that spirits tended to point out – the lack of perfection. Surely Chihiro did not envy the animal spirits. However, the ones who took on human shapes adorned the finest hair that seemed to stay in place regardless of their movements. The other godly aspects included smooth skin, an ageless appearance, and a vitality that humans usually only experienced in youth.

Large brown eyes stared back at her and then looked down as she scanned her uniform. It was a simple red silk robe that brushed her knees at its longest and was tied at her waist by a large pink, silk bow. Withholding a sigh she turned and spoke. A thick dividing curtain hung between her and the spirit customer within.

"Master, at your pleasure."

A few seconds of silence was her answer.

Chihiro bit back the urge to check if anyone was even in there. She could not tell from where she was. However, entering without permission was not allowed and, like other actions, punished.

"Come." A deep voice replied from within the bath chamber. It caused an involuntarily shiver.

With one arm around the bucket, she used her free left hand to push the curtain aside enough so that she could pass through it. Chihiro let it go and it fell neatly back to the way it was. From now on, the curtain would not allow another entity to pass. Smells and sounds were also blocked by the magic of the curtain.

Once inside, she could not help but stare at him.

He was beautiful.

And why should he not be? He was a spirit though something in his presence radiated a higher class, perhaps a god. Broad shoulders tapered to a small waist. His arms were crossed over his muscular chest. He had not waited to undress from his robe, which was hung on a peg next to him. Chihiro attempted to not look any lower than she had.

He must have been accustomed to the attentions of women for he didn't pay any heed to her obvious ogling.

She considered his other features as she began to prepare the bath. His hair was the color of dark moss, grown long enough for him to tie it at the base of his neck. The god's eyes were also green and alluring. A human male would have to have worked hard for his physique and prayed for the genetics to obtain such color.

As soon as all the salts were poured, Chihiro placed one hand in the bath water as was custom. Everyone knew the temperature of the water was maintained by magic funneled through pipes from the boiler room. This act was for reassuring and empowering the customer. Chihiro would be at his beck and call.

Chihiro's eyes widened in surprise when strong fingers clasped around her own. She nearly let out a yelp when said fingers climbed to her wrist and pulled her into the water with amazing force and speed.

Was this the end?

"Open your eyes. It won't hurt." A voice as clear as day rang. Again, it was deep though gentle. Chihiro had instinctively shut her eyes and held her breath in preparation for the onslaught of salted water. Reluctantly she obeyed and her lids fluttered open.

Something amazing was happening.

And as she looked at the majestic god in his element, hair floating and eyes bright with power she could feel memories pouring into her mind. Images of herself as a child, brave and free. And this man was there too, also young yet still powerful. His hands held her own and even with her buoyancy he managed to stand over her, looking down at her with an unreadable emotion.

The water swirled and wrapped around her in a comforting way. Was it his doing?

Chihiro still felt incomplete but there was an understanding now.

"Kohaku." She spoke without hesitation, sure that he would not allow the water to enter her mouth and drown her.

"I have found you, my world."

Memories of her past that he had granted her with remained fuzzy.

"Why do you call me that?" She inquired.

With that deep voice he answered, "Ever since you have returned my name to me and granted me freedom, that has been what you have meant to me."

* * *

Author's notes: HAKU! *dies*. Thanks for reading everybody! Feel free to leave a review. I meant for this to be a one-shot as I have other stories I really should be trying to finish, but who knows what the future holds? ;)


End file.
